Kuro's Master Plan
General Info | Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = Weaken Class: Lowers stats for all Classes other than Slashers and Driven | Manuals = | Experience1 = 480 | Beli1 = 3420 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Kuro's Suitable Plan | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 15 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Weaken Class: Lowers stats for all Classes other than Slashers and Driven | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 955 | Beli2 = 7085 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Kuro's Superior Plan | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Weaken Class: Lowers stats for all Classes other than Slashers and Driven | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 1150 | Beli3 = 8460 | Title3 = Spectacled | Quest4 = Kuro's Perfect Plan | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Weaken Class: Lowers stats for all Classes other than Slashers and Driven | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 2895 | Beli4 = 17658 | Title4 = Peacemaker | QuestN = 1 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event *All difficulties get a chance to drop one of Usopp's Manuals but different difficulties drop different manuals: Usopp Tabasco Star on Veteran, Usopp Golden Pound on Elite, and Sogeking on Expert. All difficulties get a chance for the secret boss (Django) to appear. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. *This Fortnight has been significantly updated since it was originally introduced. The revamped version premiered on June 15 2016. Unfortunately, it features no pigs and one of the lowest EXP rewards among Fortnights. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Kuro's Master Plan FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This is one of the earliest fortnights, and so not particularly challenging, but the June 2016 update added a restriction for Slashers and Driven classes only. Even through Driven class was introduced relatively recently as of that time, Slasher teams have been a strong archetype for a long time, and your mid-level average slasher team should do a 30 stamina here without much trouble. On your way to you'll encounter and but they should not pose much of a challenge. No character here, not even Kuro, seems to have any special moves or triggers, and most teams should be able to tank any hits for a while, as they range from 1 to 4k the most, with 2-3 turns cooldown. Recommended Captains * Hawk Eyes Mihawk - 2.5x ATK boost for Slashers, and he is . Don't worry about stalling for his special, you should not need it. * Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman - this is one of the few times he is slightly inferior to his Raid version, since he is . But frankly, the difference is so slight that you should not worry too much about using him as a Captain or a Helper - he will get the job done. * Trafalgar Law - why, 2.5x ATK boost for a green slashing team works here, yes. * Roar of the Sea Scratchmen Apoo - for speed runs, given that there is no first strike abilities here, he is worth considering. Don't forget that he works wonders if paired with Law, through you will probably find that you finish the stage before their specials are ready. * Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea - of course he will work, but you probably don't need the HP cushion here, so higher ATK boosting captain is recommended for a faster run. He does make a very good Slasher beat stick, given his ATK. * Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin - for a very safe team, if you are low levels or out of options, a slasher team lead by Zoro will get this job done. * Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea - 2xATK boost for Slashers will see you through this Fortnight. * Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth - if you have no better captain, 2xATK will still do the job, through remember that Arlong's is not the best match for Kuro's . * Sir Crocodile: Logia Ex-Warlord of the Sea - you can probably make some Slashing Cerebral team centered around him. Otherwise he makes a good, if rare, DEX Slashing beat stick. * Master Caesar - if you want to experiment with the new (as of when this guide was written) Driven class, Driven 2.5x boosting Caesar is worth looking up. * Portgas D. Ace Black Clad Division Commander - another legend, he will probably work here too. Or will make a good, if rare, DEX beat stick. Recommended Support Units * Kaku CP9’s Strongest - a good slashing beat stick * Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra, Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper and Tashigi Marine Officer: Flower of Justice are time delaying slashers, through if you are high enough level you should just slash Kuro out of the picture before needing to use them at all. * Koza Rebel Leader - a burst round is always good, but again, if you are high enough level you'll probably finish this run before his special is ready (or needed). Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Video Walkthrough for Kuro's Master Plan Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough